1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising ceiling fan, and more particularly to an advertising ceiling fan, wherein the support tube is mounted on and detached from the respective blade support bracket easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating quick replacement of the advertising paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional advertising ceiling fan in accordance with the prior art comprises a motor seat secured on the ceiling, a plurality of blade support brackets each screwed on the bottom of the motor seat by screws and each having a distal end provided with advertising paper. However, each of the blade support brackets is screwed on the bottom of the motor seat and cannot be mounted on and detached from the motor seat easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience in replacement of the advertising paper.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional advertising ceiling fan.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an advertising ceiling fan, wherein the support tube is mounted on and detached from the respective blade support bracket easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating quick replacement of the advertising paper.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an advertising ceiling fan, wherein each of the elastic members has a semi-circular pressing portion urged on a periphery of the inner wall of the support tube, thereby forming an evenly distributed elastic force, and thereby preventing failure of the elastic member due to an excessively concentrated force, so as to increase the lifetime of the elastic member.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an advertising ceiling fan, comprising a motor seat, a plurality of blade support brackets, and a plurality of support tubes, wherein:
the motor seat includes a protruding hood having a top having a center formed with a shaft hole, and a rotation disk rotatably mounted on a bottom of the protruding hood;
each of the blade support brackets has a first end secured on a periphery of the rotation disk of the motor seat, each of the blade support brackets is secured with a sleeve which is formed with two through holes; and
each of the support tubes is secured on the sleeve of a respective one of the blade support brackets, and has one end formed with two positioning holes each aligning with a respective through hole of the sleeve, each of the support tubes includes two elastic members each mounted in the first end thereof and each having a first end formed with a protruding stub extended through a respective one of the two positioning holes of the support tube and a respective one of the two through holes of the sleeve.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.